


The Crown Hangs Heavy On Either Side

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Community: hc_bingo, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, dark-bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Canon AU; In 1.02, Leo accepts Riario's offer and goes to Rome. But just as he begins to wear down Riario's defences and show him a world beyond pure faith, Leo is summoned back to Florence to tend a desperately ill Zo. Leo promises to return to Rome, but Leo has never been good at keeping promises.





	

"Join us, and the whole of the Vatican's secret archives can be at your disposal."

"You're offering me forbidden fruit now." Leo took a step toward Riario, who held his ground. "With no guarantees that you won't visit upon me tribulations the way your God punished Eve and Adam. No reassurances you won't turn on me, hang me as a sodomite, slit my throat if I discover something you would rather remain hidden."

Riario shook his head. "I will swear, by God, that you will be safe if you come with me," he said. "You shall be denied no reasonable request. You shall never be tried for sodomy so long as I breathe, da Vinci. I will protect you to the utmost of my ability, as I protect any other precious Roman treasure."

Leo stared deep into Riario's eyes. "All right."

Riario blinked. "All right?"

"I'll come with you. But you keep me safe, you leave my friends alone, you fucking apologise to Nico for torturing him, and you let me live in Rome as I do in Florence. Free to be a hedonist as well as an artista, for I am both or I am neither."

Riario took a moment to consider, nodded once. "Your terms are agreeable."

Leo held out his hand. Riario took it.

*

The room was well appointed. Riario must have sent word ahead, Leo knew, but it was still thoughtful. He took in the sight of the comfortable bed, the large easel, the ton of artist's materials, the extra blankets, the shirts in his size, the neat flagons of wine and plate of fresh fruit. The cupboards held candles, string, nails, tools, all sorts of knick-knacks, along with more paper and paint.

Riario stood in the doorway, gloves clasped in his hands, seeming nervous. "I hope the room is sufficient. If there is anything you require, ask."

"It's perfect," Leo said and Riario relaxed, even smiled. "I want to see the archives."

Riario nodded. "Of course."

"And I want to send word back to my friends in Florence to let them know I'm safe."

"So long as you do not give away Roman secrets you can write to them every day if you wish."

Leo relaxed too.

*

**Six Months Later**

"I think it's my best work yet."

Riario frowned. "I do wish you would not mar your artistry."

Leo glanced at him. "Is this because the angel on the right looks a little like you?"

Riario gave him a sharp look. Leo laughed.

"Do you not know how pretty you are, Riario?" Leo sighed. "Do you still not understand that temporal pursuits and pleasures are as important as spiritual ones? Do you continue to ignore that wisdom is only found by combining science and art, faith and knowledge, experimentation and experience?"

Riario shook his head. "I am trying to see the world as you. Unfettered by limitations. But it seems not only immoral but terrifying."

Leo placed a hand on Riario's shoulder. "Oh, Girolamo. Of course it is frightening. But it is also exciting. And I will not leave you to wander the wilderness alone."

Riario swallowed. "You do that deliberately."

"Twist scripture to attempt to win you over? Yes." Leo released him, turned a critical eye on the painting once more. "I think Angel Riario is perfect, but these clouds over here need some work."

Riario was about to give his input when a messenger arrived. Riario took the letter, examined it. When they had first returned to Rome he had opened and read every correspondence to and from Leo. Now he handed it over without a word.

Leo tore the wax seal apart and unfolded the parchment. His face darkened.

"What is it?"

"Bad news," Leo said. His lips moved soundlessly as he read the words again. He handed the letter to Riario and began to pace the room, fingers drumming against his thigh.

Riario read it for himself, picking out the detail.

_…Zo…the four physicians we've consulted are baffled…completely delirious…calling for you…if the fever doesn't break…hopes fade with each passing day…please come, even if only to say goodbye…_

"You will go," he said. Not a question, not a command. A statement of fact.

"I must."

Riario stared at the floor.

"I will come back," Leo said. 

"How long will you be gone?"

Leo shrugged. "I don't know." 

Riario moved to the window. The sun was dipping towards the horizon. "Be back before the end of the next full moon."

The moon was currently approaching full; a month, then.

Leo nodded. "I promise."

*

"Leo!" Vanessa threw herself into his arms. Nico hovered nearby, anxious. "You came!"

"Of course I did!" Leo let go of Vanessa, moved to hug Nico. "Where's Zo?"

Vanessa and Nico led the way.

Vanessa's hands twisted her skirts as she watched Leo approach Zo'd bedside. She need not have worried.

The effect Leo's presence had was miraculous. The moment Leo spoke to Zo, he calmed. Still feverish and barely conscious, but no longer writhing in pain and screaming Leo's name.

"Bring me some paper," Leo said, holding onto Zo's hand. "I'll make a list of things I need."

Leo's recipes helped, there was no doubt of that. Only Leo could soothe Zo, and he held Zo in his arms while making Zo swallow herb-laced water at frequent intervals. The next day Leo spent hours hand-feeding Zo, patiently working his way through a bowl of thin soup made to his specifications.

The day after that was more water, more soup, and some bread soaked in milk, Leo putting the small pieces of bread into Zo's mouth with care and stroking Zo's throat as if he were a encouraging a pet to swallow.

It was another two days of Leo feeding Zo, moving on to forkfuls of roasted vegetables, before Vanessa took him to one side.

"He can feed himself now," she said.

"But I like doing it," Leo said, and he didn't have to explain his guilt to her. He'd left them alone and hadn't been here when they needed him most.

"He enjoys you doing it," Vanessa agreed. "It's the only reason his pride is letting you spoon-feed him porridge in the morning and broth at night. Do you think he'd allow me to do that, now he's getting better?"

Leo shook his head. "All right. But he still needs my help. He's recovering but I still need to supplement his diet with my concoctions, as Nico calls them, for a little while."

"If you tell him that, that you're still here to watch over him, I think you'll find that Zo's health will improve significantly," Vanessa said.

*

Leo sat on the hilltop, Zo resting his head on Leo's shoulder. The cool breeze ruffled their hair and Leo tugged Zo's cloak tighter around him.

"Don't fuss," Zo said but with affection.

"You scared me," Leo said. He pressed a kiss to Zo's hair. "I will fuss as much as I want to."

"I'm glad you're here," Zo said. "I know it sounds weird but I always feel better when you're around."

Leo's brow crinkled. "Like I'm your favourite toy?" he asked, with a sly smile. "Something to hold onto to make you feel safe?"

"Don’t be a prick," Zo said, giving Leo a shove with his shoulder but they both laughed and Leo hugged him tighter.

After another few minutes they agreed it was time to head back. Zo had almost completely recovered his strength and the walk was not arduous now, though he did hold onto Leo's hand the whole way home.

They stayed at home and played cards, both cheating for the fun of trying to pull one over on each other. When Zo yawned, Leo put away the cards and they went to bed.

When he'd returned to Florence, Leo had spent the first few nights curled up against Zo, the only way to ensure that Zo slept. The days were spent not only dosing him with the mixture Leo had devised and feeding him, but talking for hours to entertain Zo and keep him docile. They were practically inseparable.

"Stay," Zo had said, the first night Leo had tried to sleep elsewhere, and so Leo had. And had done so every night since he himself slept better with Zo in his arms.

This night Leo kissed Zo, and Zo kissed him back, and one thing led to another and they finally gave in to the desire that Zo had held at bay for years, a desire Leo had never wanted to acknowledge.

Why had they waited so long to be this intimate, Leo wondered afterwards, basking in the warm afterglow. There was an answer of course, that his sexual partners never stayed long and he didn't want to lose Zo. Loyal, reliable, wonderful Zo. Yet having almost lost him made Leo regret not taking the risk sooner. Zo would not leave him just because they'd had sex.

He expected to sleep soundly but instead Leo woke from a terrible dream. He sat up, panting. Zo stirred.

"Leo?"

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." Leo rubbed at his face.

Blood. The painting he'd been working on before he left Rome, except blood had been sprayed across it, obscuring the face of the angel he'd depicted with Riario's face. He'd headed outside in the dream, the grass and gravel damp against his bare feet. The moon was bright and Leo could pick out the cloak lying on the ground.

Not a cloak, he'd realised as he got closer. A body, clad all in black. Leo had reached for it, touched the shoulder, tipped it over to see the face –

Leo shook his head. It was just a dream.

"You sure you're all right?"

Leo nodded. "I'm fine," he said. He kissed Zo to reassure him. "I love you. Go to sleep."

*

He and Zo spent the next day wandering the market in the morning and going fishing in the afternoon. Or at least Zo fished while Leo sketched. It was blissful.

When they returned home that evening Andrea had prepared a hearty vegetable stew, dishing up a plate for Leo and plates with added meat for Zo and himself. Nico arrived before they'd finished and polished off a plate after ladling out seconds for Zo. Andrea shooed them away while he cleared up, and the three men headed out to the tavern.

While Zo and Nico began a heated political debate over their first tankards of ale, Leo stared into the fireplace as if there was wisdom to be found in the flames.

"Leo?" Vanessa put a hand on his shoulder. "You look miles away."

"There's a story, isn't there," Leo said abruptly. "About a – a merchant, I think."

Vanessa sat on the nearest bench. "Go on."

"He's widowed and he has three daughters. They've fallen on hard times but he has the chance to sell something precious in a far-off market and restore their fortune. He kisses his daughters goodbye, promising to bring each of them back a gift. The eldest asks for something gold. The middle girl asks for something silver. And the youngest girl, the prettiest and kindest-"

"Asks only for a rose," Vanessa interrupted. "Yes, I know the story."

"I know it mostly by reputation," Leo said. "Tell me if I get something wrong."

She nodded.

"So off he goes and he sells his wares and he's rich again. He buys a gold necklace and a silver bracelet and a bunch of roses. On his way home there is a storm. The roses are ruined and he is soaked through. Shivering and lost, the merchant takes refuge in a castle. The grounds are beautiful even in the rain, filled with trees and lush grass and there a beautiful rosebush in pride of place. The castle interior is luxurious and while there is no sign of a single living person, not a noble or a servant, the rooms are clean. The lamps are lit. There is a feast laid out in the dining room, next to a roaring fire."

Leo paused for a moment. "The merchant eats his fill and then wanders upstairs. The first unlocked door leads to a room with a freshly made bed. As if someone knew he was coming. There's even a change of clothes and a nightshirt laid out on the bed. He sleeps soundly and in the morning the storm is over.

"Downstairs he eats the breakfast that has appeared on the table. On his way out of the castle, the merchant pauses and picks a single red rose.

"There's a yell and he turns to see some sort of terrible monster?"

Vanessa nodded. "And the Beast says 'How dare you. I have fed you, and clothed you, and given you a bed to sleep in. This is how you repay me, by stealing one of my precious roses?' And the merchant falls to his knees and begs for mercy."

Leo took up the tale again. "The Beast says the man will stay with him forever but they come to an arrangement. The first living creature that greets the man on his return home can take the merchant's place. So he goes home, thinking the cat or one of his dogs might be the first thing to see his approach. But his youngest daughter is waiting for him…"

"Yes," Vanessa said. "And she insists on upholding the bargain. She goes to the castle and finds a bed made for her, clothes left out that are perfect for her. That night she meets the Beast and she is terrified but he speaks gently to her."

"And as time passes she begins to see past his appearance," Leo said. "He is not the cruel tyrant she imagined. She comes to care for him. But then something happens?"

"One moment." Vanessa moved away to serve two customers. Leo waited for her to return, his anxiety rising.

When she returned, she said, "It varies in the telling, a magic mirror or a letter, but somehow the young woman discovers that her father is gravely ill. She begs with the Beast to release her. He takes her to the garden and plucks a rose.

"He says, 'Go, tend your father. But be back before this rose wilts.' The woman promises to do so and goes home. With her help, the merchant recovers, but he doesn't want her to go back to the Beast. She waits another day, and another. Then, in the magic mirror the woman sees the Beast dying.

"She dashes back to him. He's lying near the rosebush, the wilted rose clutched in his fist."

Leo blinked hard. "She was too late?"

Vanessa shook her head. "She weeps, tells him she's sorry, kisses him. There's a flash of light and there is no Beast but a handsome prince. 'I was the Beast,' says the prince, 'I was enchanted until I was deserving of love.' They marry and the woman and her family never want for anything ever again. It's a happy ending, Leo."

"Did you say a magic mirror?"

Vanessa shrugged. "Sometimes the storyteller has her realise the truth in a vivid dream."

Leo shook himself. "The moon. What phase is it?"

"Nearly full, I think."

Leo pushed past her, dashed out into the street. He stared up at the sky, willing the clouds to part. The moon peeked out, a waxing gibbous. _Shit._

Leo turned and found Zo at his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to go," Leo said. "I promised. I have to go back to Rome."

Zo made a noise of disquiet. "Leo, please. Stay a little longer."

"No!" Even Leo was surprised by the vehemence in his tone.

"You said you loved me." Zo stared at the ground.

Leo pulled him into a rough hug. "I do! I love you. I saved you and I've stayed to make sure you're well and I love you, Zo, so much. But I made a promise. I have to go back, now!"

He released Zo, who gave him a long-suffering look. "Go, then. Ride back to Rome."

Leo didn't even watch Zo head back inside the tavern, already running for the stables.

*

Leo was out of breath when he burst into the room, his room. Relief hit him when he saw Riario there, standing in front of the unmarked painting, as if he had not moved since Leo had left four weeks ago.

"Leonardo." Riario frowned. "Are you all right?"

"Me?" Leo stumbled forward, grabbed at Riario's shoulders. "I'm sorry. I – I know I'm almost late, but the full moon is three days long, just before and just after –"

"Sssh," Riario soothed, placing his hands on Leo's hips. "What's wrong?"

Leo shook his head. "I nearly killed myself and a couple of horses trying to get back here in time," he said. "I was so afraid of what I'd find."

"What were you expecting?"

"Nothing good." Leo pulled Riario closer, held him tight.

Riario didn't pull away. He let Leo caress him, rub at his back, run gentle fingers through his hair. At last Leo released him.

"Zoroaster?" Riario asked.

"He's all right now," Leo said. "He didn't want me to come back."

"Of course not."

"He said he loves me," Leo went on. "And I love him."

Riario's expression hardened.

"But he doesn't understand yet," Leo went on. "That I love you too."

Riario took a step back, stunned.

"If you don't love me I can't make you," Leo said. "And if you do love me but you can't bring yourself to admit it, I can wait. But I love you, Girolamo. I nearly lost Zo before I realised how much I love him, and when I thought I would be too late back, that I'd lose you…"

He trailed off. Riario was staring at him, one hand resting on the hilt of his sword. Leo didn't feel threatened. He had long since realised that for Riario, to have a weapon to hand was a comfort, something to make him feel safe from emotional as well as physical threats and disturbances.

Perhaps one day Leo could make Riario feel safe, the way Zo felt safe with Leo. That a shared bed and a soft kiss could soothe Riario's fears was now a fantasy, if not a goal, that Leo would work towards realising.

"What on earth did you think I was going to do if you were late?" Riario asked, tone hushed. "Send out the guards?"

He didn't sound convinced and Leo didn't blame him. Forcing himself to show a calm exterior despite his inner turmoil, Leo sat down on the bed. Riario visibly relaxed.

"Do you know the story of a merchant and his three daughters?" Leo asked.

He began to tell the tale and at some point Riario came to sit beside him.

"I am the Beast of your tale," Riario said with more bitterness than sadness.

"The girl loved the beast," Leo returned. "Because she loved the man behind the enchantment. I love you, despite the whole Papal Nephew crap. I love Girolamo Riario, who isn't nearly as certain about the things he does in the name of the Holy Father as he would like everyone to believe."

Riario swallowed, tipped his head. "I am touched that you so feared for me that you raced back to Rome," he said. "But you have left behind one you love more."

"Not more. Love isn't like that," Leo said. "Fuck, why doesn't anyone understand this? I can love you both. Like, like faith and science. Dark and light. Summer and winter. I won't choose because you both have a place in my life. In my heart."

Riario looked away. Leo let him have a moment to gather himself.

"You have given me much to think about," Riario said at last. "You should stay here and rest after your exertions. Tomorrow you must return to Florence and make apologies to Zoroaster for what appears to have been an abrupt departure."

"You're sending me away?" Leo asked incredulously.

Riario lifted his hand, cupped Leo's chin. "You will return here only of your free will and at a time of your choosing. I will not keep you prisoner and I will not bear responsibility for your actions. Come to me because you want to be here, not because you feel you must, nor that I cannot survive without you."

"I never said that," Leo began.

Riario kissed him and Leo fell silent.

"As I said, I have much to think about." Riario released him and moved to the doorway. His hand was resting on his sword hilt again as he said, "There is one other option. I have been considering visiting Florence again. Perhaps in a week or two."

Leo grinned. All of them in Florence where they could talk, make plans, sort through their emotions? It was a good plan.

"I think that sounds like a nice idea," Leo said. "We might even bump into each other. Florence is really quite a small place in the grand scheme of things."

"I'm sure we will," Riario agreed and with a quick smile he left the room.

Leo lay back on the bed, tired but contented. 

He couldn't bear the thought of having to choose, because truly he was incapable of it and he'd probably have neither if given such an ultimatum. That he might be able to have both men in his life warmed his heart, a comforting thought that Leo would cling to. Something to be his anchor lest the waters ahead be initially choppy. Something to cherish once the waters settled and they were all at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Panic! at the Disco song "Far Too Young to Die", suggested by [Leny](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Leny/pseuds/Leny/) \- thank you!
> 
> For the hurt/comfort bingo prompt "comfort food or item/feeding someone"; Leo feeds Zo, Leo is Zo's comfort "item" while Riario takes comfort in being armed.  
> For the dark bingo prompt "major illness"
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr promo post](http://leonardo-artista.tumblr.com/post/154039967314/the-crown-hangs-heavy-on-either-side-canon-au-in)


End file.
